The invention relates to toys having luminous parts and, particularly, to those having a luminous staff, as for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 2,245,349. Other prior art having structure of a nature somewhat similar to that used in the present device are luminous batons, such as used for directing traffic and the like, see for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,362,131 and 2,486,998.